Despertar
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: Sabiendo que su despertar era la única salvación para el equilibrio entre los mundos, y sin dudarlo más, el Pez del viento encomendó aquel destino al elegido de Farore, para que una vez más, fuera la providencia de las diosas con tal de salvar al mundo de los mortales.


_**Despertar**_

_**Por: ZeekLaerers**_

* * *

Desde que tenía uso de razón y conocimiento de su existencia, sus sueños eran acosados por inquietantes pesadillas que lo atormentaban de forma recurrente, sin que existiera nexo alguno entre los acontecimientos que visualizaba en su estado de letargo. Eran eventos variados, muchos de ellos macabros, y otros simplemente lo inundaban de angustia, al punto deque su cuerpo sucumbía ante la ansiedad. Era anormal, de eso estaba seguro Link. Nunca lo había hablado con otra persona, pero tenía la certeza de que tener sueños lucidos no era común; sea como fuere, esa era la única manera de la cual podía escapar de las penumbras de su subconsciente. En el instante que se daba cuenta de que la agonía que estaba viviendo se trataba de un sueño, simplemente cerraba los ojos con fuerte como podía, convenciéndose de que al abrir los ojos, volvería al mundo real, sano y salvo. Y desde siempre, ese pequeño ritual le había funcionado para escapar de la prisión de su mente aletargada; siempre reaccionaba con un abrupto despertar, en ocasiones empapado de sudor, en otras, volvía en sí tendido en el suelo, y en muchos de los casos, le dolía su mandíbula por la fuerza que ejercía sobre sus incisivos, y su corazón latía desbocado, presa de las inyecciones de adrenalina que su cuerpo experimentaba. Pese a intenso estrés que esas esporádicas pesadillas le provocaban, siempre sentía un alivio total al darse cuenta que nada de lo que había visto, sentido y oído dentro de su mente había sido real.

Aquello siempre le había funcionado. O al menos, había funcionado hasta ese preciso instante.

Ahogado en la angustia, y el pánico que comenzaba a nublar su raciocinio, Link pensó que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía que ser un sueño. Sí, se repitió. Era un sueño, una pesadilla, una de tantas; una que le aterraba, pero no era más que eso, una manifestación de su mente. Nada más, nada menos. Como siempre lo hacía, cerró los ojos, sintiendo inmediatamente un alivio al creer con tanta firmeza que ya había vuelto en sí, y que con solo abrir los ojos, todo lo que lo rodeaba desaparecería, y volvería a despertar en sus humildes aposentos, con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho y con su frente húmeda, pero libre de todo peligro.

No obstante, cuando abrió los ojos, la pesadilla seguía así.

El alivio que había experimentado comenzó a mermar, como si las olas de ese agitado mar lo destrozara, llevándose consigo los restos, hundiendo lo que quedaba hasta el fondo de esas aguas. Con un profundo miedo dominándolo, Link tuvo que enfrentarse con el hecho de que lo que creía era un sueño era la realidad. Aquello fue tan contundente, como el fuerte ventarrón que arrancó desde la base el poste de madera que sostenía las velas de aquel pequeño navío que perecía en la agitación de la tormenta en alta mar. La concentración de aire caliente y frío desencadenaba nubes cargadas que rugían sin misericordia, aturdiendo los agudos oídos del hyliano.

Aunque el pánico lo estuviera controlando, la impotencia y también la incertidumbre, la parte briosa y osada de su ser que más de una vez lo había salvado de muertes seguras salió a flote, como un salvavidas en medio de ese inminente naufragio.

Los clavos que sostenía la estructura del velero comenzaban a ceder, las piezas se desprendían con debilidad ante la inclemencia de la naturaleza; al ver aquello, Link tomó la cuerda del poste menor que servía como soporte de las velas conectadas a la proa, intentando mantener algo de la firmeza de la nave ante las potentes olas, y a la vez, sostenerse en pie, aunque el alma le pesaba toneladas. La lluvia había mermado sus fuerzas, y el frío de las aguas solo entumecían sus extremidades, que cada vez estaba más agarrotadas, ejerciendo los movimientos con torpeza. Por la insensibilidad causada por la escasa temperatura del agua, Link no sentía el dolor de las cuerdas friccionando la palma de sus manos, rasgando la capa superficial de su piel liberando una cantidad aparatosa de sangre.

Una ola particularmente alta se alzó en medio de la marea, reluciendo por el reflejo de la estruendosa tormenta eléctrica.

Actuando con toda la rapidez que podía, Link desenvainó la espada que siempre lo acompañaba, y con un corte seco deshizo los amarres de sus provisiones, priorizando en esos momentos la necesidad de liberarse de todo peso innecesario con tal de contribuir a la frágil flotabilidad que su velero estaba perdiendo a un paso alarmante, dejando perder en las aguas las escasas pertenencias que tenía. Sin velas con las cuales maniobrar, con una inmensa grieta a la mitad de la nave resultado de la pérdida del poste principal por las olas, y sin un timón con el cual direccionar el irregular impulso de las aguas, Link tomó con todas sus fuerzas las cuerdas del velero, mientras comenzaba a surcar la curva de la ola, directo hacia arriba, con inmensas probabilidades de que el navío terminara de quebrarse, y finalmente naufragar a la deriva, en una muerte prácticamente segura.

Como guerrero, siempre había estado mentalizado que la muerte era una fase natural de su ciclo; pero no fue hasta esos momentos, en donde su vida estaba al borde de la fosa en circunstancias que salían por completo de su control, que se dio cuenta del hecho de que no quería morir, no de esa forma, no en ese momento. Pero aun así, no era su elección. Jamás lo había sido.

Los segundos siguientes iban a decidir su destino. Tal vez moriría de una forma inmediata, con la presión del agua triturando sus huesos; o perdería la vida flotando a la deriva de las olas, mientras las gélidas aguas inutilizaban por completo sus extremidades, y perdería las fuerzas para respirar, o tal vez simplemente iba a sucumbir poco a poco hasta ahogarse. Lo que sucediera primero.

Sin embargo, fue el destino, y no la forma en el que este llegaría, que lo sorprendió por completo. Atraído por el metal de su espada, una descarga eléctrica en forma de trueno directo de las oscuras nubes impactó directamente con el velero, destrozando la frágil estructura de madera; la peligrosa electricidad no solo fluyó a través del acero del sable, sino que atravesó el cuerpo de Link. El estruendo iluminó por completo el cielo, instantes antes de que el joven guerrero sintiera un dolor tan intenso como breve, que había recorrido cada terminación nerviosa de su ser, quemándolo desde adentro hacia afuera, dejándolo en un estado deplorable, y sin consciencia. Lo siguiente que experimentó fue el potente ardor en sus fosas nasales, al intentar respirar de forma abrupta, estando sumergido bajo el agua salada de aquel mar, en la oscuridad de su profundidad que era equiparable a la fosa del más allá.

Volvió a perder el conocimiento, entregando su alma, dejando que las Diosas que le habían dado la vida tomaran de regreso ese aliento de vida.

Aun así, fue la intervención de un ser superior el que permitió que el espíritu del guerrero permaneciera dentro de su cuerpo material. Sumido también en las tinieblas de sus agitadas pesadillas, el Pez del viento podía sentir como por fin, luego de tanta espera, había llegado a él el elegido, aquel capaz de librarse de las pesadillas, y de sobreponerse al terror que producía la incertidumbre. Sus fuerzas mermaban, pero aún podía alterar un poco la realidad que Din y Nayru habían moldeado en la creación, con tal de arrastrar el lánguido cuerpo de Link a través de las corrientes, aproximándolo a la isla que había sido la morada de la deidad desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Si las deidades sucumbían a las pesadillas, y sentían temor de ellas, un mortal capaz de domar sus pesadillas y despertar de ellas por su propia fuerza de voluntad era digno de la alabanza de un dios. Sabiendo que su despertar era la única salvación para el equilibrio entre los mundos, y sin dudarlo más, el Pez del viento encomendó aquel destino al elegido de Farore, para que una vez más, fuera la providencia de los dioses con tal de salvar al mundo de los mortales.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

¿No se dan cuenta que cada vez que me voy de parranda regreso con un Oneshot?

Bueno, sí, lo admito, esta vez sí estuve de parranda Jajajaja. Medio muerto y de parranda. Pero he regresado, con hígado y fuerzas renovadas. A ver… Por dónde puedo comenzar… Pues, sí, estuve viajando por diferentes lares, así que esa fue una de las razones por las que no pude estar por acá para desearles feliz navidad o feliz año nuevo, así que se los deseo ahorita XD Un tanto retrasado, lo sé.

Me ha pasado de todo, de hecho, lo resumiré para el que le pueda interesar Jaja.

Tuve que darme tiempo para algunas cuestiones personales y profesionales. Como por ejemplo, algunos seminarios de pastelería en los que tuve que participar con tal de representar a la primera academia de gastronomía en la que estudié hace varios años. Ya había mencionado que había viajado a algunos países en meses pasados, y fue precisamente para eso, representar a la academia como egresado, me habían invitado hace ya un tiempo. Entre otras cosas, también di apertura a mi empresa, especializada en el servicio de catering. Así que entre la capacitación de mi pequeño equipo de trabajo, y también los primeros encargos que tuve a finales de noviembre, me mantuvieron por completo ocupado, entre estar en la cocina, y finiquitar los últimos detalles del registro mercantil de la asociación anónima de mi empresa, cosas tediosas. En diciembre tuve que impartir algunos cursos de panadería y dulcería artesanal, y a la vez terminar el segundo semestre de la universidad, sin mencionar que en esa temporada es bastante movida el negocio de la banquetería.

En enero pues, tome las primeras semanas para escaparme de vacaciones por algunas zonas turísticas de mi país. Y bueno, a finales del mes pasado, estalló una latente situación política que se había estado desarrollando desde hace varios años en mi país. Desde entonces, vivimos al día, y solo nos resta cooperar por el retorno de la democracia en nuestro país. Si tengo lectores venezolanos, solo quisiera decirles que no estamos solos en esto ;D

Ya ha pasado algunas semanas, pero aun así quería decirlo, **_feliz aniversario cariño mío_** ;3

Hablando ya de este oneshot, lo escribí en un frenesí de inspiración al ver el épico tráiler del remake de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening que se anunció hoy mismo, y me emociona porque como algunos sabrán, es uno de mis Zeldas preferidos. Si no han visto el trailer, vayan de inmediato XD Es precioso. Quise representar de una forma más realista lo que pudo experimentar Link en los instantes que se visualizan como prólogo del juego.

Respecto a Diosa del destino, sabrán que sí, escribí el capítulo, pero lo volví a empezar ya que no me convencía, y esa segunda versión, también la archivé, y rehice de cero el capítulo. Todo un problema, pero espero estar terminando el cap muy pronto, y por fortuna las dos anteriores versiones tienen varios fragmentos que puedo reutilizar en próximos caps y ahorrar mucho tiempo.

Sin más que decir, nos veremos muy pronto.


End file.
